Honesty Chat
by tophrocker
Summary: Avatar Characters will chat about different topics from the show, but they won't know who they're chatting with.
1. Toko

Anonymous Chat Interviews

Missy: PrarieCat96

Toph: RoxyXrocks

Katara: BlueXAngel

Sokka: Boomeraang14

Zuko: EmoXflames

Aang: FreeSpirit112

So, I (Missy) am going to chat with our stars about various topics. Sometimes we'll have more than one person chatting at a time, but these people will never know who each other are, and they just think I'm an interviewer. Don't ask how I know their screen names, I just do, so just roll with it, and yes Toph can chat. I'm sorry if you don't like the discussion, I try not to favor any couples, I just go with the series. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters.

Topic: Toko

**PrairieCat96**: How do you feel about the Toko shipping?

EmoXflames: Well, Toph's fine and all, Zuko's just into Mai.

**PrairieCat96**: Is age is an issue?

EmoXflames: Well, Toko would work out better if Toph was older, but if Zuko was truly

in love, then age wouldn't matter. I'm not saying Toko would ever work out though, because it wouldn't.

**PrairieCat96**: Why wouldn't it?

EmoXflames: Ugh…because Zuko has Mai!

**PrairieCat96**: Well what if he didn't?

EmoXflames: Don't even go there, or I'll sign off.

**PrairieCat96**: Fine, we'll bring in someone else; please welcome RoxyXrocks to the chat room.

EmoXflames: yea. =p

RoxyXrocks: thanks. =p

**PrairieCat96**: Well, I can see we're off to a great start…=p

**PrairieCat96**: So, roxyXrocks, what do you think of Toko?

RoxyXrocks: well, I actually kind of like it.

EmoXflames: Really? I mean, I'm not totally against it, I just like Maiko better. WAY BETTER.

RoxyXrocks: I'm cool with Maiko. If Mai like died, I'd totally be for Toko though.

EmoXflames: Why does everyone want Mai to die to discuss this topic????!!!

**PrairieCat96**: take it easy….we can tell you're a big Maiko shipper, but we need you to look outside the box.

RoxyXrocks: outside the box? What if you're in a box? How can you look outside of it?

EmoXflames: I agree. WHAT THE HECK?

**PrairieCat96**: You know what I mean.

RoxyXrocks: fine, I'll be the man here and "look outside of the box"

RoxyXrocks: If Mai didn't exist, I would be for Toko. I mean, I like Tokka too, but Zuko and Toph are good for each other. They both try to look tough, but they're really soft on the inside, and they both had rough childhoods. They belong together.

EmoXflames: I agree for the most part.

**PrairieCat96**: Good, I feel the same. Now, roxyXrocks, do you think Zuko's hot?

EmoXflames: what kind of question is that? How do you not know that roxyXrocks is a guy?

**PrairieCat96**: Well, let's just say roxyXrocks digs guys okay? Now, why do you care anyway? ^^

EmoXflames: whatever. =p

RoxyXrocks: Finally you two are done talking! Well, yeah, I guess so. I guess I wouldn't really know what hot is, but I'd say he's hotter than Sokka.

**Boomeraang14**: (pop!) Hey! I think Sokka's pretty dang good looking!

**PrairieCat96**: Who let you on?!

**Boomeraang14**: Who cares? I'm on now!

**PrairieCat96**: Well, you're getting off.

**Boomeraang14**: Well how're you going to make me?

**PrairieCat96**: You'll see. Be Right Back (BRB)

(Screaming in background….5 minutes later…)

**PrairieCat96**: Okay, sorry about that. Now, emoXflames: do you think Toph is hot?

RoxyXrocks: Are you serious?

**PrairieCat96**: Yes, now shut up.

EmoXflames: ….that's a hard question. Well, I think she could be a bit more hygienic…

RoxyXrocks: What are you saying?!

**PrairieCat96**: Okay….um, let's go back to one person at a time. RoxyXrocks please stand by, and I'll tell you when you can come back.

RoxyXrocks: good riddance.

**PrairieCat96:** So, emoXflames, what do you really think of Toph?

EmoXflames: Well, I think she tries to hard to act tough, and I think she needs to let her emotions out more. She bottles them all up, and then she explodes on Katara. She thinks she needs to work everything out on her own, but she really needs to let other people into her life. I mean, that one time she went on a field trip with Zuko, you could tell she was desperate. She needs help. I mean I know she's better than she was before but…

**PrairieCat96:** Great answer, I totally agree.

EmoXflames: no offense, but don't say totally. It's "totally" lame.

**PrairieCat96: **Sorry. Now, what do you think of her appearance?

EmoXflames: This question again? Well, her eyes are quite pretty, but her hair covers them, she needs to be more hygienic if she ever wants to get a guy…she could be a little more feminine, but she still needs to be herself, I mean is combing your hair so bad? Or taking a bath?

**PrairieCat96:** I see your point. Thank you emoXflames for your time. You may sign off. I'll be in touch.

EmoXflames: okay…bye…whatever…

**PrairieCat96**: (chat bubble noise: pop!) roxyXrocks! You're back on!

RoxyXrocks: great.

**PrairieCat96**: Now, what do you truly think of Zuko?

RoxyXrocks: Well, it's not cool that he hunted the gaang down, just to restore his honor. I mean, he should've just totally started over, and forget about ever going back. I mean I know that's a hard thing to ask, but yeah. He's pretty whiny too. I mean, he has reasons, but he's such a sad sap, it gets annoying sometimes. That emo kid needs to cheer up.

**PrairieCat96**: Thanks roxyXrocks. (Chat bubble noise: pop!) EmoXflames come on back, we're about to wrap this interview chat style up!

EmoXflames: Fine, but I need to go style my hair, I have things to do, so make it quick, I can't just waste my life away chatting with strangers!

RoxyXrocks: take it easy emo kid.

EmoXflames: Shut up!

**PrairieCat96**: Look, we can argue later, now let's just finish this chapter. So basically what I get from you two is: Toko wouldn't work because of Maiko, and Toph and Zuko both respect each other, but they both think they need to get over themselves. Okay and we're done!

RoxyXrocks: YOU THINK TOPH NEEDS TO GET OVER YOURSELF???

**PrairieCat96**: and I'm signing off…emoXflames I would too if I were you…

Okay, I know it's a bit lame, but I hope once I start writing some other chapters it will get better, please let me know what you think/ what you want to discuss next, if you think there should be any changes, thanks!


	2. Tylokka

Honesty Chat 2

TyLee: pink*gymnast

Sokka: Boomeraang14

Missy: Prariecat96

Katara: BlueXangel

**PrairieCat96**: So, today we are discussing Tylokka. What do you think of the couple?

Pink*gymnast: Well, I think it's rather cute.

**PrairieCat96**: Really? How?

Pink*gymnast: Well, TyLee's just so cute, and Sokka's just so funny!

**PrairieCat96**: I guess, but how do you think the two fit together?

Pink*gymnast: Well, they both love to have fun!

**PrarieCat96:** That's true. But what about Sukka? What do you think of that?

Pink*gymnast: I guess it's cute. Suki and Sokka look so happy together!

**PrarieCat96:** So, you admit that TyLee might be better off with someone else?

Pink*gymnast: I guess. I mean I think TyLee and Sokka are cute together too, but Sokka is a bit sexist, and he could be a bit more caring, and could complain less.

**PrairieCat96:** Good points. Nice chatting with you, now we'll bring in Boomeraang14 to chat with us.

Boomeraang14: Hey! What's up?

**PrairieCat96**: Well, we're chatting about Tylokka, do you have anything to say about that?

Boomeraang14: Yeah. TyLee's totally hot!

Pink*Gymnast: I know! She's so pretty! What do you think of her makeup?!

Boomeraang14: uh…all I know is that it looks hot!

Pink*Gymnast: Fair enough.

**PrairieCat96**: Okay, moving on…how long do you think the relationship would last?

Pink*Gymnast: Well, honestly…not that long. I mean, TyLee likes to meet all types of guys, she feels suffocated sometimes when she sticks with a guy too long.

Boomeraang14: Yeah, probably not long. Sure TyLee's hot, but seriously, she's a bit naïve, not very serious.

Pink*Gymnast: Really? You really think that?

Boomeraang14: Yeah.

Pink*Gymnast: Oh…okay…

**PrairieCat96**: Well, there you have it! Pink*Gymnast, and Boomeraang14, I think I'll chat with some others about this, have a great night!

Pink*Gymnast: Okay! Nightie night!

Boomeraang14: Okay, see ya!

**PrairieCat96**: So, BlueXangel, what do you think of Tylokka?

BlueXangel: Hahaha! Oh my gosh! It's ridiculous!

**PrairieCat96**: How so?

BlueXangel: Okay, I can see how Sokka might like it, but how can TyLee possibly like Sokka?! You'd think she'd go for some blondie surfer, or at least someone with class!

**PrairieCat96**: Well, I guess that's the TyLokka discussion for you. It looks like the couple wouldn't last very long, and Sokka and TyLee come from two different worlds, so there you have it!

Okay, let me know what you think we should discuss next! Thanks for reading!


	3. Azulaang

AZULAANG

Azula: LightningXqueen

Aang: FreeSpirit112

Missy: PrairieCat96

Katara: BlueXangel

Sokka: Boomeraang14

Toph: roxyXrocks

Zuko: emoXflames

**PrairieCat96:** Okay, today we are discussing the shipping of Azulaang. Let's hear what lightningXqueen has to say about this.

lightningXqueen: Oh, my goodness! It's ridiculous! I can't even stand the thought of it!

**PrairieCat96**: Why is that?

lightningXqueen: You sir are an idiot for even asking.

**PrairieCat96**: I'm a girl.

lightningXqueen: Do you really think I care?

**PrairieCat96**: Probably not…

lightningXqueen: Then we will be moving on.

**PrairieCat96**: Correct, now why wouldn't it work?

lightningXqueen: For starters, I mean how would they even fall in love? Stockholm Syndrome? Come on! Do you really think they'd fall in love chasing each other across the globe? I don't think so. It's just simply ridiculous.

**PrairieCat96**: Well, I guess. What else?

lightningXqueen: Well, then there's the age difference, and personality difference. Aang is a 112 year old man with the personality of an 8 year old.

**PrairieCat96**: Then what's Azula's personality?

lightningXqueen: Are you really this un-knowledgeable? Azula is a pleasant, well behaved, meticulous young woman! She doesn't have time to fool around with old timers who fly around and pick their noses. No sir! Not her! Besides, Aang is the enemy for Azula.

**PrairieCat96**: Well, I can certainly see your points. Now, I'm going to bring in someone else to chat with me. I'll be in touch.

lightningXqueen: Fine.

FreeSpirit112: Am I on?

**PrairieCat96**: Yes, you're on.

FreeSpirit112: Yes!

**PrairieCat96**: Yeah…now what do you think if Azulaang?

FreeSpirit112: Ekkk! It creeps me out man!

**PrairieCat96**: I'm a girl!

FreeSpirit112: Oh, a…sorry.

**PrarieCat96**: Whatever. Now, why does it creep you out?

FreeSpirit112: Well, Azula's just such a frightening character! I mean, lightning? Come on, and it's blue! That's hardcore ma…dudet!

**PrairieCat96**: Thanks. Well, is there any thing you'd like to add to that?

FreeSpirit112: Yeah, like Azula's the villain and Aang's the hero! Aang's way older than her too, and he has his eyes on Katara. There's no way Katara and Azula could ever compete. Aang wouldn't even consider Azula, she's so mean!

lightningXqueen: Hey! I heard that!

**PrairieCat96**: Are you spying on us?!

lightningXqueen: Maybe, I might call it hacking, but whatever.

FreeSpirit112: Why?

lightningXqueen: Because I like knowing everything. There, simple enough. Don't even try prying more information.

FreeSpirit112: …

**PrairieCat96**: A point I'd like to bring up, is often time enemies do fall in love. Come on, you have to know what I'm talking about.

lightningXqueen: Well, not in this case.

FreeSpirit112: Yeah, why would Azula even consider Aang? He's way older than her.

**PrairieCat96**: Because he's a challenge. ^^

lightningXqueen: Yes, I admit Azula does enjoy challenges, but she'd never stoop to that level of idiocy.

FreeSpirit112: Yeah, Aang doesn't work like that.

FreeSpirit112: I mean, can you imagine what their wedding would be like? …

…

FreeSpirit112: Ugh, it pains me just thinking about it. Azula chucking the cake in Aang face, Azula forcing Aang to say "I do", all the outfits are Fire nation military, all the gifts are guns…

lightningXqueen: We get the point. It would never work out. Aang and Azula are just from such different worlds. Aang is a peasant, Azula is a princess. It's that simple.

**PrairieCat96**: Okay, then. You two can buzz off. I'll take some comments from others.

lightningXqueen: Don't tell me to "buzz off" !

**PrairieCat96**: Whatever. Don't get your princess panties in a knot.

lightningXqueen: Grr…you'll be hearing from my people.

FreeSpirit112: Yeah, a, bye! Thanks for chatting with me!

**PrairieCat96**: Now, let's bring in BlueXangel, Boomeraang14, roxyXrocks, emoXflames. Yeah, I know, a lot of people. Now the topic for all of you coming in is Azulaang. What do you think of it?

BlueXangel: It scares me.

Boomeraang14: It's scary, but it would be funny to see, maybe just scary. I honestly don't know.

roxyXrocks: Dude, don't even fool around. It wouldn't work. It would be funny to see Aang running and screaming though, but I'd feel bad for him. Azula's just nuts.

emoXflames: Never. It would never work. Ever! Get the message?!

**PrairieCat96**: Reasons people.

BlueXangel: Azula's crazy, and Aang's just so nice and innocent!

Boomeraang14: Aang's a cool dude, and Azula's not.

lightningXqueen: How dare you call Azula and uncool dude!

Boomeraang14: Uh…is that supposed to happen?

**PrairieCat96**: Get off girl!

Boomeraang14: I'm a dude, dude.

**PrairieCat96**: I'm a chick bud! And I was talking to our lightningXqueen here. (slaps forehead)

Boomeraang14: Oh…

**PrairieCat96**: lightningXqueen, I better not hear from you again.

lightningXqueen: Or what?

**PrairieCat96**: Or nothing.

Boomeraang14: ??????

**PrairieCat96**: Oh, shut up!

BlueXangel: Can we get back on topic?

**PrairieCat96**: Certainly.

roxyXrocks: Okay, Aang is like the hippie dippy type, you know go with the flow, and Azula's all like scary porcelain doll in the center of the table watching you.

**PrairieCat96**: Nicely put!

emoXflames: Okay…well Azula is a freaking nut job, and Aang deserves better than that. Actually, everybody does.

**PrairieCat96**: Thanks everybody for your input. I'm not getting a good vibe from this shipping…I don't think it would work at all…

thanks for reading, let me know what you think, what we should discuss next!


	4. Tokka

TOKKA:

Thanks to karenicae for suggesting this topic!

Once again, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

**PrairieCat96: Missy**

**Boomeraang14: Sokka**

**roxyXrocks: Toph**

**blueXangel: Katara**

**PrairieCat96**: Hey everybody, today we'll be discussing the shipping "Tokka". Let's chat with roxyXrocks first. So, roxyXrocks, what do you think of this pairing?

roxyXrocks: Well, I like it quite a bit.

**PrairieCat96**: Why? Not like because I don't, I just want your opinion.

roxyXrocks: Well, I think Sokka and Toph go together pretty good.

**PrairieCat96**: How?

roxyXrocks: Well, they both love to have fun, and take chances, and are sarcastic, and love craking jokes. Didn't you see "The Runaway" episode? They totally clicked!

**PrairieCat96**: Yes, yes I did. Actually at least five times, if not 10…I like it quite a bit…anyhow, don't you think Sokka is a bit wimpy for Toph?

roxyXrocks: Well, he is a bit of a wimp.

**PrairieCat96**: So, wouldn't that not work?

roxyXrocks: No, it could still work. Toph would just wear the "pants" in the relationship if you know what I mean.

**PrairieCat96**: No, I do. I defiantly agree that Toph would wear the pants, but Sokka likes to be in control, so wouldn't that pose a problem for Sokka?

roxyXrocks: I suppose. That's his problem though. He needs to realize girls can wear the pants.

**PrairieCat96**: Yes he does. He clearly is rather blind considering there's girls everywhere literally wearing pants.

roxyXrocks: Yeah. I mean Sokka would get on Toph's nerves a bit, but every relationship has ups and downs as far as I know.

**PrairieCat96**: True. Do you think that them being a couple might disturb their friendship? I mean, they've got a great one, and it might mess things up.

roxyXrocks: Well, can't they stay friends? A boyfriend, or partner or whatever should be a best friend, who you can be yourself around, and not worry, because you know they wouldn't want you any other way.

**PrairieCat96**: That was inspiring. Now, I'm going to bring in someone else, then I'll be back to chat with you soon, nice talking to you!

roxyXrocks: Whatever.

**PrairieCat96**: Now, let's talk to Boomeraang14. Boomeraang14, what do you think of Tokka?

Boomeraang14: Eee, I guess it's okay.

**PrairieCat96**: What makes you say that?

Boomeraang14: Well I can't see Toph and Sokka together in a romantic way…at all…eww…gosh, Toph don't hurt the poor guy! Stop! Stop…Too much! Too much! Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**PrairieCat96**: Okay then…

Boomeraang14: I mean, I can only see them as friends, nothing more.

**PrairieCat96**: They are great friends.

Boomeraang14: Yeah, they are.

**PrairieCat96**: Do you think that they could ever take their friendship to the next level?

Boomeraang14: Well, not really. I mean, Sukka kind of stand in the way. Sokka's in love with Suki.

**PrairieCat96**: Well, I'm going to bring back roxyXrocks to discuss further with you.

Boomeraang14: 'Kay, you do that dog!

**PrairieCat96**: What?

Boomeraang14: What?

**PrairieCat96**: Nevermind.

RoxyXrocks: I'm on. What's with the weirdo?

Boomeraang14: I'm not a weirdo. So, do you like Tokka?

roxyXrocks: Yeah, do you?

Boomeraang14: Eee, not exactly. I only like them as friends.

roxyXrocks: I like them as friends, but Toph really likes Sokka, and I think it could work out if they gave it a chance.

Boomeraang14: Well, what about Sukka?

roxyXrocks: What about it?

Boomeraang14: Well, Suki and Sokka are kind of involved, so it wouldn't work.

**PrairieCat96**: Boomeraang14, let's say that Suki wasn't in the picture, then what would you think?

Boomeraang14: Well, I'm still not sure, even without Suki. I mean, Toph can get pretty rough. She might accidentally crush Sokka.

**PrairieCat96**: Oh, no….

roxyXrocks: OH, NO YOU DIDN'T!

Boomeraang14: What? She's freakishly strong! That is not normal for 12 year old girls, or any girl for that matter!

**PrairieCat96**: Uh, Boomeraang14: you might want to shut up…like now!

roxyXrocks: OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! I'M SURE THAT TOPH HAS SAVED SOKKA'S LIFE MULTIPLE TIMES BECAUSE OF HER STRENGTH!

Boomeraang14: Yeah, that's nice of her and all, but Sokka can take can of himself.

**PrairieCat96**: Didn't I tell you to shut up Boomeraang boy?

roxyXrocks: HE'D BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR TOPH!

Boomeraang14: Well, I guess, but anyway, there's other reasons it wouldn't work. Toph is so tomboyish! Sokka likes the feminine girls. Toph is actually more guy like than Sokka sometimes. That's not cool.

**PrairieCat96**: This isn't going to be good…

roxyXrocks: YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU! YOU LITTLE *$^&*$&^&% YOU MAKE ME SICK!

**PrairieCat96**: I think you two should log off now…I'll talk to other people…

roxyXrocks: RAWR! BYE &$*&$*&!

Boomaang14: Later.

**PrairieCat96**: Now, let's talk to BlueXangel. What do you think of Tokka?

BlueXangel: I think it makes sense. I mean it's not like some of those random pairings with characters who've never even met each other, and are like 60 years apart in age. Toph actually shows signs of affection for Sokka.

**PrairieCat96**: I agree. What about Sukka? And any other comments, feel free to make.

BlueXangel: Well, I like Sukka a lot, but I also feel Suki could do better, but Toph and Sokka are both so gross, irking, and sarcastic, and hungry. They have quite a bit in common. I can't really see it though at the same time. Toph wouldn't stand any sexist comments, and Sokka is sexist at times, and he likes to be in control, but so does Toph. Also Sokka's more into the glamour girls I think. And I really can't see them on a serious date…or anything more than what they're at…

**PrairieCat96**: Thanks for chatting with me, and your insight. To conclude, I really think this is open to discussion. People seem to think they go great together, but they should just stay friends. This is a tough one.

Thanks for reading, please review, I hope you liked it. If you have any other shippings you'd like to have us discuss let me know!


	5. Sokkla

**SOKKLA:**

Okay, thanks once again to kareincare for suggesting this topic.

**Once again I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, or any characters, but Missy is an OC.**

**Sokka: **Boomeraang14

**Katara: **BlueXangel

**Missy: **PrairieCat96

**Azula: **lightningXqueen

**Aang: **FreeSpirit112

**Suki: **FighterXgirl

**Mai: **GloomyXremains

**TyLee: **Pink*Gymnast

**Zuko: **emoXflames

**PrairieCat96**: Okay, so today we'll be discussing the shipping SOKKLA. Boomeraang14, what do you think of this shipping?

Boomeraang14: *faints, and instantly dies*

**PrairieCat96:** Boomeraang14, stop fooling around!

Boomeraang14: Fine! Pushay'! I VERY STRONLY TO THE GAZILLIONTH POWER DISLIKE IT!

**PrairieCat96**: Okay, I think I'm getting that you don't like this shipping. Why?

Boomeraang14: WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?

**PrairieCat96**: Just answer the question.

Boomeraang14: Fine! You're so nagging!

**PrairieCat96**: I know!

Boomeraang14: Well, seriously, why WOULD Sokka like her?

**PrairieCat96**: You tell me.

Boomeraang14: You're infuriating! You know that?!

**PrairieCat96**: So I've been told, please continue.

Boomeraang14: Well Azula's like EVIL man!

**PrairieCat96**: And what? Sokka just doesn't dig evil chicks? Come on, there has to be more to it than that.

Boomeraang14: Uh! Well first of all, she's evil, Sokka's more for the sweethearts. Second, why would Azula like him?

**PrairieCat96**: You tell me.

Boomeraang14: HERE WE GO AGAIN! Okay, isn't Sokka like a peasant to Azula?

LightningXqueen: Yes, yes he is.

Boomeraang14: WHAT THE *&#$ ?!

**PrairieCat96**: Oh, great, you again. *rolls eyes*

LightningXqueen: Yes, it is I. Now, do you want my opinion?

**PrairieCat96**: Sure! Why not, we weren't busy or anything!

LightningXqueen: Well, I agree with Boomeraang boy here on hating this shipping, only this is how much I dislike it: I VERY, VERY STRONGLY DISLIKE IT TO THE INFINITE POWER! MUAHAHAHAH!

Boomeraang12: Oh, shut up! Stupid know it all!

LightningXqueen: I think we all know that I'm not stupid, I am just in fact clever, and you don't have a very expansive vocabulary.

Boomeraang14: Wha?

**PrairieCat96**: She's saying she's smart, you're stupid, stupid.

Boomeraang14: Oh….................Hey!

*evil smiling*

**PrairieCat96**: So fell free to say anything about this shipping.

Boomeraang14: Azula's a flippin' nut job! She needs to be locked up in a closet with a unicorn to make her think happy thoughts!

LightningXQueen: WHAT? A UNICORN?

**PrairieCat96**: That was weird…

Boomeraang14: Yeah, you heard me! A unicorn!

LightningXqueen: But they aren't real!

Boomeraang14: So? Neither are Platypus bears.

LightningXqueen: Grrr….

LightningXqueen: So, Sokka is defiantly NOT Azula's type. He's a peasant for one, he smells…

Boomeraang14: Hey! How would you know?

LightningXqueen: Oh, come on, he's greasy, a dirty peasant, it's a given that he smells! Anyhow, then he also has lame jokes…

Boomeraang14: He has AMAZING jokes! "Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a ROCKY relationship?!" Aaaaa….it gets me everytime…hahahaha

LightningXqueen: *slaps self on forehead* That's ridiculous. Then he's also immature…

Boomeraang14: Oh, come on! Mature people just don't know how to have fun!

LightningXqueen: Stop butting in nimrod! Any how, he's ugly…

Boomeraang14: He is NOT UGLY! I think he's devastatingly handsome!

LightningXqueen: Where do you live? A cave in the middle of a desert with a population of zero? Then he also is a disgusting carnivore…

Boomeraang14: Oh, what now, Azula's a vegetarian?

LightningXqueen: No, she's not, but she doesn't dive head first into meat, and freaks out whenever she lays eyes on it, and she doesn't eat with her mouth open.

Boomeraang14: GHFJSDHFL! That's what I say to you sir!

LightningXqueen: I am a girl.

Boomeraang14: Whatever! Now I want to make some points about Azula!

**PrairieCat96**: Oh, this will be good…

Boomeraang14: Azula once again is a nut job, she never wears very flattering clothes…

LightningXqueen: Why do you say that?

Boomeraang14: Hello! She wears like a military outfit! No shape! No form! Duh!

LightningXqueen: What makes you a fashion expert?

Boomeraang14: Uh! Guys like clothes that shows a girl's curves, and shape, and can show off a bit! Then she's evil, once again, she's stronger than dudes, so that defiantly a turn off…

LightningXqueen: How so?

Boomeraang14: Do you live on Mars or something? Come on, it's so obvi! Dudes want girls that are weaker than them, so they can show off and protect them!

LightningXqueen: How lame! And Suki is stronger than Sokka, so you sir are a hypocrite.

Boomeraang14: And, I mean can you see them together? If they kissed which is horrible to even think about, Azula would probably electrocute Sokka! And can't you see the wedding as a disaster. Azula starts a cake war, and actually kills people! She poisons the champagne…It's too horrible!

**PrairieCat96**: I can see that as an eventful wedding…She'd probably torture you after in the privacy of your home, and make you not tell anyone too or something.

LightningXqueen: Okay, I would never start a cake war, only an idiot would, but if an idiot started it, I would end it shall we say…

Boomeraang14: Uh! Can I leave now?

**PrairieCat96**: Uh, fine, I'd tell you to leave too LightningXqueen, but I know you won't so…blah!

LightningXqueen: Good, I think you're beginning to understand! And I would just again like to say that I would NEVER, EVER consider Sokka! He's an immature, lame, not funny, a peasant, who is an idiot!

Boomeraang14: And I would NEVER EVER, EVER! Consider Azula, she's cold man!

**PrairieCat96**: Whatever, let's bring in a whole lot of people for the heck of it, emoXflames, BlueXangel, Pink*Gymnast, FighterXgirl, roxyXrocks, FreeSpirit112, GloomyXremains.

emoXflames: Gosh, this might be even worse than Azulaang!

BlueXangel: Ha, that'd never work!

Pink*Gymnast: That's so wrong! Sokka's too nice of a guy for Azula! And Azula's too like mean!

FighterXgirl: Yeah, this would never work. Azula would be utterly disgusted, and Sokka would be terrified!

roxyXrocks: Seriously? That's stupid! That's impossible!

FreeSpirit112: Yeah…that's creepy…they're so not meant for each other…

GloomyXremains: Yeah…no.

**PrairieCat96**: Wow, no oppositions…

BlueXangel: Don't get me wrong, it would be funny to see, but Sokka's life would be in danger, and so would our eyes!

emoXflames: Sokka would drive Azula absolutely nuts, then she's kill him.

GloomyXremains: Or Sokka would go insane...then well you know...it wouldn't end pretty...you know there'd be blood...

**PrairieCat96**: ...Well, I think that's all we really need…bye!

So, as you can see Sokkla most likely would not work out…at all…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Taang

Honesty Chat

Missy IS back!

(for now)

Sorry everyone for abandoning, I really have no excuse. I'd like to sincerely thank all of you who have made it this far into the story!

Yet again I will say that I do not own the wonder series of Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its fabulous characters.

Thanks to TwiGurl5000 for the suggestion to discuss Taang. I'm sorry that you suggested it a year ago and I'm just getting around to it…I fail. I admit.

Keep the suggestions coming also; I plan on doing Zutara next due to popular demand. I just thought I'd take the suggestions in order.

*remember that the characters don't know who each other are!

Without further ado…

Tophrocker presents…

Honesty Chat: Chapter 6: TAANG

**PrairieCat96** = Missy (me!)

RoxyXrocks = Toph

_FreeSpirit112_ = Aang

Boomeraang14 = Sokka

_BlueXangel_ = Katara

_**EmoXflames **_= Zuko

Pink*Gymnast = TyLee

Fighter**X**girl = Suki

**GloomyXremains** = Mai

Lightning_X_**queen** = Azula

**PrairieCat96**: Welcome back from our seriously long intermission! We have a big topic to discuss today….TAANG! Yes, the pairing of Toph and the Avatar himself - Aang! Let's bring in FreeSpirit112 and RoxyXrocks!

RoxyXrocks: RING THE BELL - NO!

_FreeSpirit112_: Well…

**PrairieCat96**: What seems to be the problem FreeSpirit112?

_FreeSpirit112:_ Well, I just feel that RoxyXrocks has insulted Aang.

RoxyXrocks: Oh, do you?

_FreeSpirit112_: Yes, I do. What is so bad about Aang?

RoxyXrocks: He's a sissy.

_FreeSpirit112_: He's the avatar.

RoxyXrocks: I don't really think that matters. It's a title. See, this is the problem; he lets his power go to his head. Toph is the superior bender.

_FreeSpirit112_: How so? He's the avatar!

RoxyXrocks: He's a lazy Avatar! He should have been training way harder!

_FreeSpirit112_: The second part may be true, but he just needed more time!

RoxyXrocks: Whatever.

**PrairieCat96**: I'd like to talk to RoxyXrocks separately for a moment, so if you wouldn't mind _FreeSpirit112_… (Leaves the chat room) Thank you. So, RoxyXrocks, why are you so opposed to this shipping?

RoxyXrocks: Hellloooo! Aang first of all starts out stalking Toph. Women aren't flattered by stalking. Sorry to ruin all you male's stalking attempts. It just freaks girls out. He kept nagging her to go with him—

**PrairieCat96**: But didn't that turn out to be a good thing?

RoxyXrocks: …I suppose…grr…anyways; it's just that he never really treated her like a woman either. He treated her like dirt. He didn't appreciate her enough. He was always off with Katara or some other air head – like Sokka! But yeah, I just feel that Aang wouldn't give Toph the appreciation she deserves. He's also too weak for her. He's so light on his feet; she wouldn't even be able to see him!

**PrairieCat96: **But didn't Toph not want to be treated like a princess?

RoxyXrocks: No, she didn't want to be treated like some girly girl. She wanted to prove her strength. She wanted to be accepted for who she was. But Aang didn't really even treat her like one of the guys for the most part. "The Runaway" was an exception, but otherwise he just ignored her and didn't really treat with any gender. Every girl wants to be appreciated for her strength in being a woman.

**PrairieCat96**: Thank you, now we'll talk to _FreeSpirit112_. _FreeSpirit112_, what is your impression of Taang? You seemed to be for it the last time we spoke.

_FreeSpirit112_: No, I'm not really for it; I just didn't want to stand by and let Aang be insulted. I don't see Toph and Aang getting along at all. Can't you just see them married, her bossing him around? Her being abusive? I mean, she probably wouldn't want children. Aang wants children. Also, he'd be afraid to have children with her. Aang is looking for more of a girly girl, though not a total girly girl. Toph's personality and strength is just a bit too much for Aang to handle. I'm sure he thinks she's a great bender, and a great loyal friend, but I think that's all they should remain as.

**PrairieCat96**: Well, thank you, let's bring in some guests for their opinions now.

Boomeraang14: Bahahahaha! That would be a couple to see! Aang is way too nice for Toph and Toph is too strong for him!

_BlueXangel_: Now Boomeraang14, I think that's a bit harsh. I'm sure that you're quite aware that Toph has her sensitive side. Who's to say that she wouldn't want a sensitive boy?

Boomeraang14: Blah, fine! I think they're both just not meant for each other. I mean maybe as like a comedy duo, but not more than that. They'd both hurt each other's feelings. I think they'd really mirror each other though. There, there's my sensitive side. You've seen everything now world!

_**EmoXflames**_: No, no, no. They're just not what each other are looking for. Toph deserves someone strong emotionally. Sorry, but Aang is quite flighty on the inside and out. I don't really see her with a physically strong man, but she needs that iron hearted man to support her. Aang needs someone who is a little bit of everything, who can be his friend, lover, mother, or whatever he needs. He needs someone versatile enough to reflect his emotions.

Pink*Gymnast: W-wow _**EmoXflames**_, that was deep!

Fighter**X**girl: Does anyone else feel like that since Toph and Aang both have the appearance of 12 year olds that they feel pressured? Like that people are trying to force each other together?

**GloomyXremains**: That's what I was thinking. There's probably that awkwardness between them because of that. They're afraid that people will pair them together, so they act the ways they do.

Lightning_X_**queen**: Well I think they'd be a smashing couple!

….

**PrairieCat96: **Well, I think that the general opinion is that Toph and Aang just simply would not do well together. I guess Taang is just a dream...

Thank you so much for reading! Please do review and make suggestions!


End file.
